<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new world by Jaeyong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571261">A new world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong'>Jaeyong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GARO: Gold Storm Sho, Kamen Rider Decade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari Studio bring Tsukasa and the others in a world where they hadn't been before. One different then a Kamen Rider and a Sentai one. And if they want to leave the world alive Tsukasa would have to work together with Dougai Ryuga to defeat a powerful evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This would take place after the movie with Decade and W.<br/>Also I know that Decade sister is younger. But in this story I made her to be older because I prefer more an older sister and younger brother. I don't. Maybe because I'm an older sister with a younger brother myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa opened his eyes when the same creapy song was playing in his mind. Tsukasa snorted mentally. Even since he had started this journey all he wanted is to have his memories back. And when he finally did got them back, he wishes to not have them any more.</p><p>All the things that he had done and happened in his world are haunting him. From the Dai-Shoker invasion. Him joining the organization and all the bad things he had done. But the worst thing are the memories about his older sister.</p><p>And they always come at night when he was trying to sleep. Always starting with her singing cute songs and funny just to make him happy. Then like a blink of an eye after Dai-Shoker appeared she was humming and singing scarry and creepy songs. And not only that. But she was the one who pushed him in the organization arms and made him one of them.</p><p>First he though that it's was a curse that he couldn't remember anything about himself. Now he discovered that, that was an blessing.</p><p>Tsukasa sighed and he turned on one side on the bed as he was trying to go back to sleep. In the end all night he had spend it watching the wall without having a wink of sleep.</p><p>The next morning Tsukasa walked out from the room with a smile, pretending that nothing was wrong. He stopped once he was in the main room to see Natsumi, Kaitou, Yuusuke and Natsumi grandfather looking at the background that help them travel through words.</p><p>"Whats wrong?" he asked and he turned to face it as well. Now he knew what was wrong. The background image was showing a person cland in a golden armor fighting a weird creature. "What is this world?"</p><p>"I don't know. This doesn't look like a Kamen Rider or a Sentai world" Kaitou said. "I know for sure that I hadn't saw this before."</p><p>"Well I guess that the only thing that we can do is go out and find out." Tsukasa said as he was ready to leave but Yuusuke grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Are you sure that it's a good idea. We don't know anything about this world, so"</p><p>"Don't worry. Plus. We are not going to find out anything either if we stay inside."..</p><p>He said and he freed his arm before he walked towards the front door. The others looked at each other and followed Tsukasa. Immediately Decade walked out from the room his hair and clothes changed like always. His hair was a bit longer then usual and his coloring was white. Also his clothes were weird as well. He was dressed in black with a coat that was between white and Grey.</p><p>"Alright. That's new. What are you supposed to be now Tsukasa-Kun?" Natsumi asked but Tsukasa didn't said anything as he moved one hand to his stomach and he gasped. "Tsukasa-Kun?" she asked worried.</p><p>On the other hand Yuusuke was probably as panicked as Natsumi not knowing what was going on. Kaitou rolled his eyes and he walked beside the otbwe rider. He pushed the coat away and he stuck his finger under the corset strings and pulled at them. "Better?"</p><p>Tsukasa took a deep breath and he nodded. "This is the first time I hate what I wear."</p><p>When he saw that Tsukasa was alright the other two calmed down and they looked at the town that was looking like a any other town. Also there weren't any obeject or some sort of a organization or team to indicate what was that world like in the other they have been...</p><p>"Maybe we should spilt up and search the town and see why we were brought here in the first place."</p><p>Tsukasa said before he walked in a direction without saying anything else. In the end Kaitou walked after him and Yuusuke and Natsumi walked in the other direction.</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>" Why from all of them I had to get you to come with me? "Tsukasa complained making the other roll his eyes.</p><p>" Drop your facade Tsukasa. It's doesn't work with me. "</p><p>" Whats that supposed to mean anyway? "Decade asked as he looked away. Even though he can't hide things from Kaitou that doesn't mean that he would drop his facade as well.</p><p>The two walked beside each other quietly something that was improvement from other times when they heard a scream. The two didn't hesitate to follow it and when they got there they saw some black creature with horns or whatever that were trying to attack a woman.</p><p>Tsukasa immediately rushed there and he kicked the creature, getting a hiss as an answer. Tsukasa took out his belt and his card. "Henshin"</p><p>
  <em>"Kamen Rider Decade"</em>
</p><p>After he transformed he attacked the creature with Kaitou observing the fight. He had hit it a couple of times though he had barely did any damage. When the creature slashed him he gasped as he falled on the ground.<br/>"You can help anytime you want"</p><p>"Oh sorry. I thought you have everything under control" Kaitou took out his gun and he pulled the card in.</p><p>
  <em>"Kamen Rider. Diend."</em>
</p><p>After he turned he shout at the creature making it getting away from the Magneta rider.</p><p>The two riders used their attacks on it but they couldn't do anything against it. Then a sword pierced the demon chest and it disappeared leaving behind the one who did it</p><p>"You.." Tsukasa said as he saw the person who was looking exactly like the one from the picture. The person removed his armor leaving behind a young man, and besides him appeared a young woman as well.</p><p>"Who are you?" The young mas asked. "I never saw Makai Knights with armors like yours. Much elses not being able to kill a horror.</p><p>Makai Knight. Horror? Yeah. The two riders really don't know what they were talking about.</p><p>" We are not Makai Knights"Tsukasa said as he dropped his transmission, Kaitou following suit.</p><p>The young man gasped and he pointed the sword at Tsukasa." Jinga "he said angrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em> We are not Makai Knights"Tsukasa said as he dropped his transmission, Kaitou following suit.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>The young man gasped and he pointed the sword at Tsukasa." Jinga "he said angrily.</em><br/>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tsukasa looked confused not knowing what the other was talking about. Jinga? Whos Jinga and why from all the people he had to be confused with him?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" Listen wherever your name is, I'm not this Jinga you are talking about."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hah. Like we are going to listen to your lies" The unknown person said. Tsukasa with the corner of his eyes he saw Kaitou ready to use his gun. He grabbed the other rider wrist and shook his head, no.</p>
</div><p>"Tsukasa. Tsukasa-Kun"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The said person turned when he heard the two calls from his friends and he saw Natsumi and Yuusuke running in his direction. Good. Maybe they would convince this people that he's not that Jinga guy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yuusuke immediately put himself in front of Tsukasa when he saw that unknown person pointing a sword at his friend. "Who are you and what do you think that you are doing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who are you and most importantly why are you protecting that demon"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tsukasa sighed and he looked away. Great. Demon. Devil. He thought that after what happened a few weeks ago he would not be called like this again. Apparently he was wrong.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before any of them spoke they heard a very familiar voice. "Curse you Decade. Because of you this world would be destroyed as well"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tsukasa rolled his eyes. Great. The last thing he wanted was to hear Nartuki saying this again in this world as well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Be gone" Tsukasa turned when he heard the original Kiva voice to see him using the portal bridge making Narutaki to disappear.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I knew that you have something to do with this" Natsumi sighed and Tsukasa looked confused at her. Since when she knew the original Kiva.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who are you?" The unknown woman asked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not a danger. And neither them" He pointed to the 4 riders. "They are friends. And him" He pointed to Tsukasa. "He would help you defeat Jinga."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tsukasa snorted. "Yeah. Right. I couldn't even destroy that creature. Much else help someone destroy someone who was confused to me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait" The unknown woman said. "He would help Ryuga destroy Jinga? Isn't he Jinga?".</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. He's name is Tsukasa Kadoya. Kamen Rider Decade." He said before he disappeared.</p>
  <p><em>Great,</em> Tsukasa though. <em>He didn't even told me how can I destroy all the creatures. Always let what's more important out from a discussion. </em></p>
  <p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p>
  <p>" Here. Coffe "Natsumi grandfather gave the two unknown people, now known as Ryuga and Rian some coffe.</p>
  <p>" Thank you "They both said before looked at the other occupants.</p>
  <p>" So. There's where you live? "Rian asked.</p>
  <p>" This our home. And we also use it to travell through parallel worlds. "</p>
  <p>" Sorry. For misunderstanding you with someone else "Ryuga said as he  drank from his coffe..</p>
  <p>" You never told us why you confused Tsukasa with that Jinga person. Or who's that person "Yusuke said.</p>
  <p>" Or what that creature were "Added Tsukasa.</p>
  <p>Ryuga took a deep breath before he started to talk." First thing first. My name is Dougai Ryuga. And I'm a Makai Knight. She's Rian and she's a Makai Priest. We fight creature called Horrors. That's the creature you couldn't destroy. They are demons. Demons who posses people and eat their souls. Makai knights have the ability to put an armor but only for a short period of time. With the armor we can kill the horror more easy. "</p>
  <p>" You are not that different from Kamen Rider. We have our own armor and we fight our own creatures to help people. "Yusuke said." Whats a Makai Priest. "</p>
  <p>" Makai Priest are mostly girls. But they can be boys as well. Only rarely "Rian started." There are women who use a brush. "She pulled her brush out." We make spell with them and we help the knights in a fight. And yes. We can also kill a horror as well. And no. We don't have an armor. "</p>
  <p>" That's really different from Kamen rider and Sentai "Natsumi said." I'm Kamen Rider Kivala. And how you saw at Tsukasa-Kun and Daiki-san, I can transform as well. "..</p>
  <p>" Wow. That's really awesome. "</p>
  <p>" Yeah yeah. "Tsukasa said with a sigh." Very great. But you still hadn't told us about this Jinga guy "</p>
  <p>" Oh yea. "Ryuga said." Jinga was once a Makai Knight like me. But his soul was devoured by darkness and he became a horror. One of the most powerful horror ever. And. He kind of look like you. "</p>
  <p>The others were pretty shocked about it, except for Tsukasa. The Magneta rider smiled a little and he stood up." I'm going to look around "he said before he left.</p>
  <p>" I'm going with him"Kaitou said as he left before anyone else could say something.</p>
  <p>"What happened?"</p>
  <p>"Its alright. Is just" Natsumi sighed worried about Tsukasa. "Before we come here we traveled through many words and many riders addressed Tsukasa as a devil that would destroy them all."</p>
  <p>"Even I though the same thing when he had come to my world" Yuusuke said. He was still regretting that words he said and his actions from the beginning everytime he saw Tsukasa reaction when he's misunderstood as a bad guy.</p>
  <p>"You can say that Tsukasa-Kun had a bad live before us. We do not know that much. Fairley speaking Daiki-san know more about Tsukasa-Kun, then anyone else. We all know that his once loving sister had pushed him in an evil organization arms and become one of them. Until he was injured and he had lost all his memories. "</p>
  <p>" But an incident had brought us in Tsukasa world where a part of his memories were returned. First being about his sister. First being lovingly and next time evil. "</p>
  <p>" Tsukasa-Kun doesn't like to be called a demon or devil or destroyer. He dislike it more then in the beginning because he remembers about his past. "</p>
  <p>After Natsumi and Yuusuke finshed talking Ryuga and Rian looked sadly. They all had a share of bad live. But that was more sadder and bad then any of them.</p>
  <p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p>
  <p>" Are you sure that that's what he said? "The man asked the woman who was holding a blue butterfly.</p>
  <p>" Of course "</p>
  <p>The man started to laugh as he stood up from the couch and he looked outside the window<br/>" That's really interesting. "</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are you following me?" Tsukasa asked without bothering to turn around. As he was walking he heard footsteps behind him and he knew that it's was Kaitou.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because I'm bored. And I want to see what kind of treasures this world got"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tsukasa snorted and he shook his head. He had expected to say that as much as he had expected that Kaitou would have wanted to steal Ryuga armor as is made from Gold. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tsukasa continued to walk around the town and at some point he was jumped on and he falled on the ground. Looking up he saw a creature like the one from the last time. Now the difference was that it's was a little changed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Great", Tsukasa though as he stood up and put distance between him and the creature before he transformed. And that Bastard wasn't with him anymore either.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After he transformed he attacked the creature, horror with his sword. At least now he can see that his attacks create at least a little damage. He jumped before he could have hit and pulled in a card.</p>
  <p>"<em>Attack Rider. Blast" </em></p>
  <p>He shoot the demon and dust rised from the ground because of his attack. He thought that the creature was destroyed. Boy. He was wrong. Immediately the dust disappeared the horror was still there. Tsukasa grabbed his device to turn in his final form. But before he can press any rider the horror was fast and he slashed Tsukasa across his forearm.</p>
  <p>The rider rolled on the ground and gasped as his henshin vanished. He hissed as he looked at his forearm two see three long slashes across it oozing blood. The horror laughed as he was approaching the boy.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ryuga </em>
  </p>
  <p>Tsukasa looked to see Kaitou summoning the two mentioned riders. And as they were busy with fighting the horror he rushed to the fallen Rider and hoisted him up before he left the place.</p>
  <p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p>
  <p>Natsumi paced around the room, the only noise it could be heard was the tickling clock and the click of her heels.</p>
  <p>Yuusuke was sitting at the table quite but as worried as Natsumi. Even though Tsukasa had gone for a walk he should have returned by now.</p>
  <p>Ryuga and Rian were quite as well not knowing what to say. In the end the woman spoke. "Don't worry. If Tsukasa is as strong as you said guys he's alright and most likely on the way here.".</p>
  <p>"Even though Tsukasa is strong there are times when he got injured as well."</p>
  <p>"Yuusuke is right. And if this is a different world then a normal Rider I don't even want to know what could happen with him."</p>
  <p>"You care about him." Ryuga said. "Right?"</p>
  <p>"Of course. We all care about Tsukasa-Kun we are a family after all. And plus. He's like my brother. A..." Natsumi stopped talking when the door opened and Kaitou walked inside dragging a half unconscious Tsukasa after him.</p>
  <p>"What happened" Yuusuke asked as he stood up and helped the other rider lay Tsukasa on the small couch.</p>
  <p>"A creature that you call horror attacked him. And no. It's not destroyed."</p>
  <p>"He's bleeding" Natsumi gasped and she was about to go at his side but Ryuga stopped her. "Wait. Rian"</p>
  <p>The Priestess nodded and she grabbed her brush and Tsukasa arm and passed the brush across the wound. The blood stopped oozing but the wound was still there. "Its poisoned. Do you remember what the demon was looking like."</p>
  <p>"Black. With black eyes. Hors in his head that were touching his back. And on his body were some kind of different colors. Either an inscription or something."</p>
  <p>"Its a poisons demon. I can cure Tsukasa but I need a least one of his claws."</p>
  <p>"Then let's go" Kaitou said. "Natsumelon can stay here with Tsukasa."</p>
  <p>"No." She said. "You stay here. And we go with Ryuga and Rian."</p>
  <p>"But... Fine" He sighed as he sat down.</p>
  <p>Rian looked a little at Natsumi before at Kaitou and Tsukasa and back and forth for a few seconds. "Oh" she said with a smile and was rewarded with another one from Natsumi.</p>
  <p>"What Oh?" Ryuga asked and the two girls looked to see that both Ryuga and Yuusuke were looking confused.</p>
  <p>"Boys. Always oblivious" Natsumi said and she walked out from the room with Rian. Ryuga and Yuusuke looked at each other and shuggred before they left.</p>
  <p>"Zaruba. Why you didn't contacted me about the horror?" He asked once he was out.</p>
  <p>"I couldn't feel it. It's strange. This hadn't happened before"</p>
  <p>Because they couldn't pinpoint the horror curent location they split. Ryuga went with Yuusuke and Rina with Natsumi. Like this they can protect one of them in case they can't kill the horror either.</p>
  <p>In the meantime Kaitou was on the chair and he looked at the uncouncious rider, feeling pretty much awkward. <br/>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p>
  <p>
    <em>Tsukasa blinked a couple of times and he saw that he was on the floor. "Tsukasa-Kun. What are you doing on the floor you silly? Do you want to get sick?" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The boy stood up and realized that he was 8 not 20</em>
    <br/>
    <em>He looked to see an familiar older girl who couldn't be more then 12. He opened his mouth and. "Nee-San" he said with a smile. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The older girl giggled and she helped the boy up. "There. You are good" She said before she started to Humm a happy song and then she started to sing as she was running through the house. Tsukasa laughed and he followed his sister skipping around happily. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The boy stopped the house was enflunged in darkness. Next thing he knew was that he was 15. Curled in a corner crying as he could hear his dear sister singing and humming dark and scary songs. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</em>
  </p>
  <p>Kaitou jerked up when he heard Tsukasa gasp in his uncouncious state. He looked to see that the magneta rider was thrashing on the small couch and how much he wishes right now that either that woman or Kuuga would stayed here insted of him... At least. They know how to clam down Tsukasa more.</p>
  <p>And yes. He knew that he knew Tsukasa longer then them. But he had never saw him in this situation before. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitou gasped as Tsukasa rolled ok the couch and he moved immediately to stop him from falling.</p><p>"Maybe you should move him in his room" Kaitou turned as he heard Natsumi grandfather voice, his hands still on Tsukasa shoulders and he nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. You are right"<br/>Kaitou said and he wrapped an arm around Tsukasa waist and one of Tsukasa arm around his shoulders and he hoisted him up before walking upstairs</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>"When did you find out that?" Rian asked Natsumi as the two women were searching for the horror.</p><p>Natsumi stopped walking as she thought over about it. "Hmm. I guess that I started to connect some dots ever since we got in Faiz world and Daiki-San made cooked all Tsukasa favorite foods. I mean. Their relationship was rocky since they meet as Daiki-San was searching for treasures to steal and things like that. They also fought one another countles of times. But after we left from Daiki-San world things had started to change little by little."</p><p>Rian nodded as she was listening. After Natsumi stopped talking she smiled." You pay attention very well I see. That's good. So. When did you meet Tsukasa. You never told us that?"</p><p>Natsumi and Rian started to walk again." Well I told you about his sister and how Tsukasa-Kun lost his memories after he was badly injured", she said and the Priestess nodded. "I was returning home when I found and injured man, no more then 18 on the streets, uncouncious. I felt a strange pull and insted of calling the ambulance I took him home.. Me and my grandfather took care of him. When he regained his consciousness he couldn't remember anything. He was always sad and depressed about it. So I give him the camera he has now and gave him a new propose to live "</p><p>Rian blinked a couple of times as she absorbed all the information. She must admit that this girl is extremely kind. So kind that she took a stranger in her house and she took care of him. She really admire that at her. And now she was even more sure that that boy wasn't Jinga in disguise. Though she should have figured it out when she saw that Tsukasa was looking younger then Jing. "You really care about him."</p><p>"Like I said in the Studio as well. Tsukasa-Kun is like a brother to me. A little brother."</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>Ryuga and Yusuke were talking about random things as they were searching for the horror when the said horror jumped in front of them." That's the one "Yusuke said as he noticed the detaila Kaitou told them about.</p><p>" Stay back"Ryuga said as he took out his sword and he charged at the horror.</p><p>Every hit with the sword was meet with block from the horror. Garo gasped when he noticed that horror. He had fought with him a few weeks ago. But he had destroyed him. How in the world he's alive? (<b>AN://The fight with the horror I mentioned is made by me. Not cannon)</b></p><p>"You are Galrado. Aren't you?"</p><p>"Very perceptive Makai Knight" The horror hissed. "Never thought that you would remember us."</p><p>Yusuke looked as Ryuga was fighting the horror and he didn't kn what to do. Sure. He could transform. But there's a chance that as Tsukasa he can't destroy the horror either and he would be a burden for the Knight.</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>Kaitou walked in Tsukasa room and he laid the Magneta rider down. He was about to turn around and leave the room when his wrist was grabbed.</p><p>He looked to see that Tsukasa was still unconscious. He sighed and was about to remove the other rider hand from his wrist. But before he could do that he was pulled in the bed beside Tsukasa. "What the" Kaito said quietly but he didn't made a move to get up from there.</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>Ryuga slashed the horror hand with his sword and a claw fall of. "Yusuke. Take the claw and take it to Rian" He said before he pulled his armor on.</p><p>Yusuke nodded and he grabbed the claw. He was about to turn around and leave when a person appeared in front of him.</p><p>"So Dougai got new friends, I see."</p><p>Yusuke eyes widened. "Tsukasa. What?" Before he could say anything Ryuga who killed the horror he charged at the person but the person defected the attack. "I'm not here to fight. Just to obverse. Amiri told me that you got a friend that looks like me. That's interesting."</p><p>A friend that looks like him. Yusuke gasped. "You are Jinga"</p><p>Jinga laughed. "Yes I am. Well nothing interesting is here anymore. So I will take my leave"<br/>After he said that a pair of wings grew from Jinga back and he took off.</p><p>Yusuke was shocked. Ryuga and Rian were right. Tsukasa really looks like Jinga. The difference is that Jinga looks a little older. "</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>" What? Are you sure about it? "Natsumi asked as she and the others were back. They were shocked when they saw that Tsukasa and Kaitou were missing but Natsumi grandpa assured them that they are in Tsukasa room. Rian and Ryuga were there as well. Rian starting to work at the antidote.</p><p>" I tell you the truth Natsumi-chan. That guy Jinga. He looks like a mirror reflection of Tsukasa. Especially the way Tsukasa is now. With his hair and clothes."</p><p>"I can't believe it" She said sadly. To think that in another world Tsukasa is a bad person. Even though he has other name and is a totally different person.</p><p>"Don't worry Natsumi-chan. It's not like is our Tsukasa anyway. And you don't need to worry about him becoming like this as well. You know that this would never happen."</p><p>Natsumi smiled. "Yeah. I guess that you are right.</p><p>" The cure is finshed "Rain said a few minutes later. Yusuke and Natsumi stood up and they guide Rian in Tsukasa room, Ryuga hot in their heels. When Yusuke opened the door and they walked in they meet with the most amusing and cute, in the same time, sight.</p><p>Tsukasa was asleep or unconscious, in his bed curled against Kaitou who was started to get used with this and actually relax. Until the four people entered. "Don't you dare say something about this", he growled and Natsumi and Yusuke covered their mouth to muffle their laughter.</p><p>"This is such an adorable sight" Rian said without hesitation and she walked on the other said of the bed. She raised Tsukasa head and made him drink the coconation she made.</p><p>"Whats that?" Kaitou asked.</p><p>"The antidote for the posiong. It should kick in immediately and tomorrow he would be as new."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really. Jinga really looks like me?" Tsukasa asked surprised as he looked at Yusuke. It's was the next day after he had been cured by the poison and Yusuke had told him what happened and about the short meeting with Jinga.</p><p>And that was good. Because like this he can take his mind of what happened earlier. It's a good thing aslo that Kaitou had went out. He said that he would go in search of a new treasure. But they all knew that it's a lie and he was to be away for a while.</p><p>"That's right. It's was actually strange. It's was like seeing you again with your violent memories. Only a little older, different hair and clothes"..</p><p>Tsukasa sighed as he nodded. Well that was really a strange situation. In the beginning he thought that Ryuga said that because they looked alike because of their hair and clothes. But to actually have the same face... It made him think about the Neo World. Where there were creatures pretending to be a person that it's in another world.</p><p>"Tsukasa. Actually. There's someone that wants to meet you. She wanted since yesterday. But because you were poisoned..." Ryuga said.</p><p>"Who."..</p><p>"Lady Ryume" Rian asked. "She's an High Priestess. And a friend. Don't worry. You would not be judged unfairly anymore based that you look like Jinga."</p><p>Tsukasa nodded and he left the Studio with Ryuga and Rian. In the mean time Yusuke and Natsumi looked at each other worried about something different. Even though they weren't in Tsukasa room earlier they still heard it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Flashback</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Tsukasa groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and he was surprised when he felt another weight beside him. In the beginning he brushed it as imagination. But as he was fully awake he saw Kaitou who woke up as well.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You. What are you doing here?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Kaitou looked at Tsukasa and he stood up from the bed. "Finally. You are awake. And I can leave"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You don't answered my question."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Hey. Don't get mad at me. You are the one who kept me here"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right. Like I would have done this. I endure your presence enough when awake. Why should I want it when asleep as well?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You should be more greatfull that I was a good friend and stayed with you insted of leaving you"..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I never asked for you to do such a thing" The Magneta rider snapped. "And why would I want to be your friend anyway."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">End of flashback</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Even since Tsukasa had regained some of his memories, he slept less and less. Kaitou is not the only who can see that. And because of that he snaps at people and say things that he doesn't.</p><p>All of them wishes already for Tsukasa to speak, if not with all, at least with one of them about his worries and problems. Because it would be more good for him.</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>"Wow" Tsukasa said as he walked in the in the beautiful room where they find Ryume. "She's the high priestess? She looks like a child"</p><p>"That's because I use my power to remain always young. I'm more older then you think" She spoke as she eyed the newcomer. "Tsukasa. Isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Don't worry. I will not make assumptions. A man. Kiva. He said that he's name is. Had come to me and told me about your presence and about your appearance."</p><p>Tsukasa sighed relived. For once that man can do something good without creating him anymore powers. At least it's was him and not Narutaki to started saying that he's the destroyer and he would destroy the world and things like this..</p><p>" He also told me that you can't destroy horrors but yet you would be the one who would help in destroying Jinga."</p><p>"Well it's true. I don't know why he said that. Or maybe you got the wrong person. Because I can be the one. I tried two times and I couldn't do anything."</p><p>"Come closer" She said and Tsukasa did. He approached her and the floor where he was on raised to be in front of her. "Take this" she said holding a golden bracelet with a charm attached to it.</p><p>Tsukasa looked at it and the color makes him remember about Ryuga armor color. He took the bracelet and put it on. Before he could ask whats with it Ryume beat him to it</p><p>"This bracelet and charm would aid you in battles and would make you able to kill the horror. I don't know about Jinga though. But remember this. The bracelet would weaken you. And you can use it only for five times. After that it would disappear. And no. I don't have other. This is the only one remained. "..</p><p>" I understand. Thank you Lady Ryume "Tsukasa said and for once he bowed respectfully"</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>Tsukasa had left the palace or whatever that place was and he was on his way back towards the Studio. He was alone. Ryuga and Rian said that they needs to go to some of their friends.</p><p>On his way towards the Studio he was meet with another Horror. Seriously. They are so many and everywhere like in Riders or Sentai worlds. His eyes widened when he saw a boy who was frozen by the Horror and after that Shattered, his souls devoured.</p><p>"You" He shouted before he henshin. When he did he saw that his transformation was different. His suit was painted with golden strings everywhere. The bracelet and the charm were glowing golden as well.</p><p>Tsukasa took out his sword and he attacked the demon. As he was attacking him he could see that his slashes were affecting him. He slashed the demon again before it could make a move and he kicked him. What Tsukasa didn't know was that the horror can spilt in two. And when he was ready to give the horror the final blow his other side sneaked behind him.</p><p>"Got ya" he said before he hit him with his icy claws. Tsukasa groaned as he stood up and pulled a card. "Attack Rider. Blast" he shot the horrors.</p><p>When the dust disappeared he saw that on the ground was one. Before he could turn around he was slashed and kicked on the ground. He groaned as his transformation dropped.</p><p>Tsukasa panted as he could feel extremely exhausted. <em>"Lady Ryume didn't lie when she said that the charm would made me weak", </em>Tsukasa though. The horror smiled and he was approaching Tsukasa with his arm up that was glowing blue.</p><p>Tsukasa closed his eyes and expected the worse. That's when he felt a gush of wind. He opened his eyes and he widened them when he saw that the demon didn't touched him. But the person in front of him that was growing blue and blue little by little.</p><p>"Kaitou"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaitou" Tsukasa looked eyes wide at the person who shield him from danger. And because of that he pays the price.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa was about to use his remaining energy to move but a gush of wind has slammed him in a wall, a hand wrapped around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"My. My. They weren't lying at all" Tsukasa looked shocked to see himself. So they were right. Jinga does look like him. He winced when Jinga hand tightened around him. "I could kill you now. Snap your neck easily" he wishperd close to his ear. "But I prefer to watch you struggle with your right choices. A little more." Jinga laughed. "Its.. Endearing"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa falled down immediately he was released and he looked as Jinga took of flying together with the horror. He used the wall to stood up and he walked in front of Kaitou.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaitou" he said grabbing him by his shoulders. The other rider was only looking in front of him, through Tsukasa. Without moving a muscle or speaking. The blue color was still spreading on him. And he could actually feel him getting colder and colder.</p><p> </p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p> </p><p>"No. Ryume can't help him. And unfortunately I can't do it either." Later Tsukasa had struggled to bring Kaitou back to Hikari Studio and Natsumi and Yusuke were shocked and worried about the two of them situation.</p><p> </p><p>After they laid down Kaitou ans Tsukasa has managed to regain some of his strength he had called in his two new friends and told them what happened, getting Rian words as answer.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand Ryuga was quite. After Tsukasa description he had figured which horror he was talking about. And again. It's was one that he had defeated a while ago. One that take form of someone that you care the most and use it to freeze you in your most treasured memory as it's devour your soul.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky Tsukasa had fought the creature in his normal form. And he shouldn't worry about it. Unfortunately Kaitou had took the hit for Tsukasa and now he was frozen in a memory. His soul would not be devoured. But he would die.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what? I can't let him die" Tsukasa said as he stood up only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and to stumble.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa-Kun. Sit down. You need to rest" Natsumi told him softly as she pushed him back on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"The only way for his effect to dissappear is for the horror to be killed."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine...."</p><p> </p><p>"No" Ryuga said for the first time since he returned there. "Remember what Ryume said about the charm. The charm is connected to your transformation. You have already been weakened by it. One more time and it can kill you. Me and Rian ans find him and kill him. We already confronted this horror"</p><p> </p><p>"Ryuga is right. Don't worry about it. It would be gone soon enough. And your friend would not die" Rian said with a smile and she patted Tsukasa shoulder. After they bid goodbye to their new friends the knight and priestess left the Studio.</p><p> </p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright Ryuga. I never saw you this quiet before" Rian asked worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'm alright. It's just strange. Don't you find it strange that all the horror that we defeated had come back to life immediately Tsukasa and the other had come here."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait" she said as she stopped walking, Ryuga following suit. "Are you saying that is their fault for this?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? No. What I meant to say is that something bad is approaching. And it's approaching very fast"</p><p> </p><p>The two started walking again without noticing the person perched on the tree branch as he looked at them.. "You have no idea Makai Knight" he said laughing. "I will make sure that you and your friends would be destroyed"</p><p> </p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke had suggested to move Kaitou the room that he share with him. But Tsukasa had disagreed and he moved him in his own room. He ignored the fatigue and he sat down in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>"You know" Tsukasa turned to see Natsumi. "What you said earlier. It's was bad and mean. And Daiki-San did not lied. Its was you who kept him in the bed beside you"</p><p>She stopped awaiting for Tsukasa to say something. He didn't. So she started again. "We all figured that is something wrong with you even since you regained half of your memories. And the fact that you keep it to yourself, it's change you."</p><p> </p><p>"Whats your point Natsumikan?"</p><p> </p><p>"My point is. Don't hold all your pain and suffering inside you. Let it out and speak with one of us, if not all, about your problems. It's going to help you.".</p><p> </p><p>With one more look at the two of them she turned around and left. Tsukasa sighed as he looked after her. He would only lie to himself if he would think that she wasn't right.</p><p> </p><p>But he's afraid. Afraid of what is going to happen if he pour all his problems on his friends. The last person who has helped him with all his problems and was on his side all the time had betrayed him and pushed him in the evil arms.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how much time had passed. But the fatigue had won against his fight to stay awake and he had found himself dozing off on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>After an undetermined time Tsukasa started to woke up when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Thinking that it's was Natsumi, her grandmother or Yusuke, he batted at the hand with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa. If you are going to sleep there you are going to be in pain". Tsukasa eyes opened immediately when he heard the voice and he stood up only to stumble a little. "Wah. Careful there" Kaitou said as he pushed him back on his chair. Tsukasa looked at the other rider to see him smile his usual smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You are awake"</p><p> </p><p>"Well last time I checked i was awake. So I guess I am still awake now."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa moved his hand and he touched Kaitou one from his shoulder. "You are warm."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am."..</p><p> </p><p>"Do you..."..</p><p> </p><p>"Remember what happened? Yes. Very much. And before you can say anything, I don't regret my decision to jump in front of you"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa looked at the other before he stood up and he removed his hands from his shoulders. The two looked at each other for a while before Tsukasa spoke. "I'm sorry"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" The other said laughing and he waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. And don't apologize like this. It's not like yourself. You are creeping me out" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that it took so long to update the new chapter.<br/>I had a small writer block<br/>But now I'm back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa and Ryuga were thrown on the ground by Jinga powerful attack. Ryuga armor falled off as well as Tsukasa transformation.</p><p>Tsukasa winced at the pain he could feel in his body because of the attack and the charm as well. He looked at Jinga who was laughing in his own transformation. Or true form. His horror hideous form. He looked to see that he was approaching his friends who were immobilized by a woman that he heard her name is Amiri.</p><p>Tsukasa made up his mind immediately. He didn't care what would happen with him as long as his friends would be saved and unharmed.</p><p>"Tsukasa. What are you doing?" Ryuga asked as he saw the rider struggling to stand up.</p><p>"What is necessary" he said as he pulled his card out. </p><p>
  <b>Several hours ago </b>
</p><p>Tsukasa rolled his eyes but a phantom smile appeared on his face. He stretched a little and he winced at the soreness. Hopefully after he would leave this world and he would not have used all the charm here, it would disappear.</p><p>"I will let you sleep now, more properly" Kaitou said and he patted Tsukasa shoulder.</p><p>"You know. You can stay here. I mean. I bet that you are still stiff and tired. So why would you want to leave when there's enough space here and" Kaitou covered Tsukasa mouth before he could say anything else.</p><p>"You are babbling Tsukasa. Something unusual for you. Fine. I will stay as long as you are not accuse me of lying in the morning again".</p><p>Tsukasa nodded unable to speak and after that Kaitou removed his hand. Both riders climbed in the bed, making sure that it's was at least a couple of cm distance between them. A distance that was covered a couple of hours later when the two were asleep and moved closer to each other without knowing..</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>Jinga laughed as he looked at the horrors that were in the room in front of him. He was sitting on a throne looking at them with Amiri at his side.</p><p>"The time had come. Now because of a generous person" He looked at an old man dressed in brown with a hat and glasses who was in a corner smiling. "We are invincible. We can finally destroy Garo and the newcomer. Decade" he said and everyone from the room shouted their happiness.</p><p>Narutaki smiled as he looked in the room. "This time Decade. This world would be your grave."</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>Tsukasa togheter with Kaitou were awakened the next morning by Natsumi who looked worried. "Whats wrong?" Tsukasa asked.</p><p>"Come downstairs and you would see." The two looked at each other and shuggred before they got up from the bed and followed Natsumi downstairs.</p><p>In the main room there was Ryuga and Rian again. But this time they weren't alone. Another man who after his clothes was most likely a Knight as well, a boy, with a brush like Rian, meaning that he was a priest, and Ryume was with them.</p><p>The man and the boy gasped when their eyes falled on Tsukasa but the other immediately told them who he was and who he wasn't. They didn't made any move. But Tsukasa can see that they were a little wary around him. Not like Ryuga, Rian or Ryume. </p><p>"Whats going on?" Kaitou asked as he looked confused.</p><p>"Remember all the horror that you stumbled over Tsukasa?" Rian asked and the magneta rider nodded. "The horror had been destroyed before you were here. And they returned back to life immediately you come here."</p><p>"Wait. You don't imply that it's Tsukasa fault, right?" Yusuke asked.</p><p>Ryuga shook his head. "Not at all. We knew that Jinga is at hand. But we didn't knew that he had such a power. We had Ryume to investigate. And he doesn't."</p><p>"But", this time Ryume spoke. "I found out that an unknown man had give him this kind of power. The power of invincibility. Even know the horror destroyed recently were back to live."</p><p>"Did you managed to out whose that person?" Tsukasa asked.</p><p>"No. But we got a photo with him."</p><p>Ryume pulled out the photo and Tsukasa took it. The others immediately looked at it and they groaned. Both annoyed and angry.</p><p>"We know this person" Kaitou said. "He thinks that Tsukasa is a destroyer. Something untrue. He had always tried to kill him using different methods and he her created more demage then Tsukasa."</p><p>Well that explains everything. Tsukasa was really surprised till now that he had only saw the man once when he arrived in the world. He had thought that he would not try anything. He was so wrong.</p><p>" There's another problem *Ryuga said. "The horror had come out and they attack people. All of them. I know that beside Tsukasa you can't kill a horror. But you can at least help us bring people to safety."</p><p>"Of course we will. Theres no doubt about it" Natsumi said.</p><p>Soon enough all of them left the Studio and split in different pair.. All of them making sure that they have someone who can kill a horror with them in case of danger.</p><p>Tsukasa had left with Ryuga. The two of them going directly after Jinga. They had a feeling that if they would stop him the horror would disappear as well.</p><p>They had manged to get at his castle. They stumbled over horrors, but Ryuga killed them, making sure that Tsukasa would not transform. "With the charm you can't transform more then once. Keep it until we are at Jinga."</p><p>And he did. Even though he didn't like it. Immediately they arrived at the destination Jinga was there. Waiting for them.</p><p>"Nice to finally join me." he said with a smile and he prepared to attack. Ryuga and Tsukasa doing the same.</p><p>In the end they had barely manged to touch him. Much else doing some damage. The two transformed to be more powerful but nothing.</p><p>Tsukasa and Ryuga were thrown on the ground by Jinga powerful attack. Ryuga armor falled off as well as Tsukasa transformation.</p><p>Tsukasa winced at the pain he could feel in his body because of the attack and the charm as well. He looked at Jinga who was laughing in his own transformation. Or true form. His horror hideous form. He looked to see that he was approaching his friends who were immobilized by a woman that he heard her name is Amiri. <br/>He didn't even knew how they managed to get captured.</p><p>Tsukasa made up his mind immediately. He didn't care what would happen with him as long as his friends would be saved and unharmed.</p><p>"Tsukasa. What are you doing?" Ryuga asked as he saw the rider struggling to stand up.</p><p>"What is necessary" he said as he pulled his card out.</p><p>
  <b>Present time </b>
</p><p>Tsukasa looked Jinga with a glare and he put his card in the driver.</p><p>"Tsukasa. Don't do it" he heard Kaitou voice but he ignored it.</p><p>"Henshin" <em>Kamen Rider. Decade. </em></p><p>Tsukasa screamed as the Golden tendrils covered his transformation and he could feel pain in his body. Excruciating pain.</p><p>"No" Ryuga gasped sadly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No", Ryuga gasped sadly upon seeing his new friend transforming again. Immediately after a blast of power and light had happened and Ryuga closed his eyes and stayed firm to not be threw away from where he was.</p><p>Fortunately on their advantage Amiri didn't expect that and she was threw away giving the others who were caught by her enough time to get free and engage her.</p><p>He didn't need to worry about them because he knew that they would most likely destroy her.</p><p>Ryuga blinked a couple of times as he looked at Tsukasa.</p><p>Tsukasa was in his last form transformation. He did not even bothered to put the device and activate it. Because it's had happened immediately he turned.<br/>The Golden tendrils had wrapped around him like chains. Tsukasa was breathing heavily and he looked at Jinga in his horror form.</p><p>"Nice change. But don't think that you are going to beat me with this" Jinga said and he charged at his good "Clone"<br/>Tsukasa on the other hand didn't bothered to make a move to deflect the attack. Immediately the horror sword touched him an energy threw him away without bothering to make something.</p><p>Jinga was a little surprised but he didn't let it show it, not that he can in his horror form, and he charge at Tsukasa again, only to have the same results. Jinga growled angry and he summoned some horrors and he sent them to attack Tsukasa.</p><p>This time Tsukasa made a move. He pulled out a card and he took his gun and shot the horrors, killing them with one shot before he can even approach him.</p><p>Jinga growled angry again and he decided to attack again. Tsukasa again this time made a move. He took out his device and he pressed a button.</p><p>"<em>Den-o. Liner"</em></p><p>Another warrior, Kamen Rider, appeared, looking different then Tsukasa. His suit was red and white and his mask was split in two at eye with red and on sides blue, purple and yellow. The other rider mimicked Tsukasa moments.</p><p>Ryuga was pretty shocked when he saw train liner appearing from nowhere. And then the other rider and Tsukasa jumped on it and turned in a train and attacked Jinga.</p><p>Ryuga stood up immediately and he took his sword out and he walked behind Jinga. The said horror was back on his human form and he gasped. Ryuga didn't hesitate to stab the horror. Jinga screamed immediately turned in dust. Soon after they took care of Amiri as well. And the remaining horror that had been summoned or revived by Jinga disappeared as well.</p><p>"Tsukasa" Ryuga said as he looked at his new friend worried. The said person was still in his transformation. Then he moved one of his hand and he took his card out, the transformation fading. Tsukasa smiled before his eyes rolled in his head and he collapsed. "Tsukasa!!!"</p><p>🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴🔴</p><p>"So. You really need to leave?" Rian asked Natsumi and Yusuke. It's was the next day after the battle.</p><p>"Unfortunately yes. We are always leave when Tsukasa-Kun finish what he needs to do in a world. And of course his mission is now over."</p><p>"As much as we like to stay we had to honor his example and do the same."</p><p>"Yusuke. Stop talking like I'm dead". The four people from the room turned when they heard Tsukasa voice and they looked to see him walking in helped by Kaitou.</p><p>Ryuga smiled. "Tsukasa. I'm glad to see you alright. You gave me a big scare yesterday. I thought that you are dead."</p><p>"I was. For a second. But something had pulled me back and I returned back."</p><p>"Again" Kaitou said</p><p>"Yes. Again" he said ignoring Rian and Ryuga confused looks.<br/>"Well. I guess that's it. I was glad that I meet you. And who knows. Maybe our path would meet again. This is not goodbye."</p><p>Ryuga smiled. "Yes. I guess that you are right."</p><p>Tsukasa moved from Kaitou and he took the charm out and handed it to Rian. "Please return this back to Ryume. It's was great. But in the next worlds I want to only use my own power without any plot weapons or armor."</p><p>"I will do it" she said and tucked the charm away.</p><p>After Natsumi, Yusuke, Tsukasa and Kaitou bid goodbye to their news friends the two of them left the Studio.</p><p>"So. The next journey" Tsukasa said as he sat down on the couch.</p><p>"Shouldn't you rest more before you we can leave again?" Kaitou asked making the magneta rider shook his head.</p><p>"No. I'm. My strength would come back to me in no time."</p><p>The others sighed knowing that it's was useless to argue with Tsukasa and they prepared for a new journey.</p><p>Tsukasa looked at them smiling even though it's was a little strained. It's was really strange. When he had first died he had only see a light. Nothing more. The second time it's was different. He was Ina dark room without any walls,floor and ceiling and he heard a woman voice saying go back again and again and again. It's was strange because the voice was looking sounding like his own sister voice.</p><p>Tsukasa shook his head when he heard Kaitou voice. "What?"</p><p>"I ask you if you are alright. You zoomed out for a few seconds."</p><p>Tsukasa rubbed his eyes. "Yes. I'm alright. Like I said. I'm just tired."</p><p>He feel bad for lying to his friends. Jur he would tell them about it when he would be ready. Like his sister betrayal as well.</p><p>He stood up and he walked to the background. He didn't have to worry about how long it would take for him to tell them.</p><p>" Alright. Time for a new journey" he said as he pulled at the chains.</p><p>Because they would always be together. Because they are a family. And they would alway be. No matter what.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END!!!!! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>